Sailor Wing
by Writer Hiro
Summary: Duo Maxwell,Darien's brother, moves in from America and meets Bunny. He's mysterious and kinda keeps to himself some times but this meeting is the beginning of a grand adventure for the Scouts! PG-13 for blood and gore, strong languague and adult content
1. The Day We Met

(Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so don't sue me you beautiful owners!)  
  
Sailor Wing  
Chapt. 1 The Day We Met  
  
Today was beyond normal for Serena "Bunny" Kumishiro as she sat behind Raye Hino in between Amy Anderson and Lita Kinomoto for another fire reading at the temple on Sendai Hill. Today Bunny is going to meet Darien's mysterious younger brother from America, she looked down at her watch and sighed; 9:30 she was going to be late if this went on any longer! She started fidgeting and pulling one of her yard and a half long pigtails then she started nibbling her lower lip making whining noises. Raye stopped, turned, and stared at Bunny.  
"What is the matter now first you were hungry, then you were bored now what?" She cried looking angrily at Bunny; she doesn't like being interrupted.  
"I'm sorry it's just that me and Darien are suppose to pick up his brother at the airport and this is taking longer then I expected!" Bunny cried then Amy spoke up.  
"Bunny's right Raye this is longer then most of your other readings and I have a big exam tomorrow and I can't stay any longer so I have to go study I'll see you tomorrow." Then she got up and left.  
"O.K. Bunny you can go." Then Bunny got up, turned, and ran off.  
  
Later.. Bunny arrived at Darien's a little late and they had to leave right when she got there and she started to complain, she wanted something to eat, ^_^. When they reached the airport they headed to gate 76 where Darien's brother would be getting off. They sat and waited sometimes bringing up a few subjects or playing tic-tac-toe with paper from Bunny's notebook. Then the announcement was made that the plane had arrived and Bunny ran to the window and pressed her nose on it like a little kid and watched the plane come in. Darien walked up beside her and looked out too wondering how would he know whom his brother was if he hasn't seen him since the accident when their mother and father died. Then an idea struck his head what if he held up a sign with his brother's name? Darien dashed to Bunny's school bag and pulled out her notebook and a permanent marker and tried to remember his brother's name, then it clicked and he began writing in big letters "DANTE". He held the sign high over his head and waited. After 10 min. a young boy about 18 started heading toward Darien and Bunny with a large grin on his face.  
"Dario is that you big brother?" The boy asked standing in front of Darien.  
"Dante is that you?" They looked at each other with tears in their eyes. "It's been 14 years since I last saw you." Then they hugged each other tightly; the Maxwell brothers have been reunited!  
"Oh yeah Dario I forgot to mention please don't call me Dante it brings painful memories so call me Duo."  
"Same here call me Darien." Then he swung his arm around Duo's shoulders and turned him around the brunette almost fell over trying to keep his balance then he looked confused at the girl in front of him; she just stood there in her school girls uniform with two long pigtails that rolled into little balls at the top of her head she waved slightly at the braided brown haired boy as he waved back then whispered into his brothers ear.  
"Darien, who's that?" Then Darien pulled him closer to Bunny.  
"Duo this is Bunny and vice-versa." Bunny held her hand to shake Duo's but he instead did something that made Bunny's heart skip a beat; he kissed it! She withdrew her hand from him and had a mad blush attack!  
"Pleased to meet you Bunny." He said grinning broadly. Bunny smiled back but not with the same enthusiasm as Duo. He frowned at her he thought he might have scared her with his politeness but mentally shrugged.  
"Darien I need to pick up my other bags." Duo said shyly.  
  
The Next Day.  
"So that's basically Tokyo and you already know about the airport." Bunny said while holding Duo's hand. She had taken Duo on a tour around Tokyo and she saw how curious he was by his constant jumpiness.  
"So when do I start school?"  
"You should be starting school this up coming Monday so just wait two more days."  
"Thank you so much Serena I'm glad you gave me this tour! It really helped and I learned something today."  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
"Out of all the girls I've seen in this city so far you're the cutest of all." He said with a light smile on his face Bunny turned her head to hide her mad blush attack then she heard a light beeping. She stopped and looked in her purse Duo watching curiously until she found her pager. It was Mina beeping her.  
"Ummm. Duo I have to go."  
"Will I see you later or tomorrow?"  
"Of course!" Then she started to walk away until Duo stopped her. "Huh?" She turned and Duo looked at her for a second the leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
"See ya Serena!" Then before she could respond Duo ran off. Bunny stood there smiling until the annoying beeping rang again. Then she went on her way as well.  
  
Sendai Hill.  
"We have a Scout problem!" Cried Luna a female black feline on the verge of scratching pour Bunny's face.  
"I GET IT NOW GET OFF MY CASE!!!" Bunny yelled then started sobbing.  
"There, there Bunny I bet you were with some cute guy so I'll let it drop." Mina said putting her arm around Bunny's shoulders. After two minutes of crying she wiped away the tears and stood up boldly and held her and high.  
"MOON PRISM POWER-MAKE UP!!!" With a flash of light she appeared again as Sailor Moon the champion of justice!  
  
Later.  
Sailor Moon and the Scouts reached the enemy at the Tokyo Park only to be ambushed by vines that encircled their bodies they squirmed and wiggled to get out of their prison bout all to no avail! But Sailor Moon saw a flash of white then the bindings fell loose same to the other Scouts!  
"Are you beautiful damsels in distress okay?" Said a husky male voice the Scouts all looked up after staring at their individual white roses that cut their bindings and saw a man in a white ninja type outfit standing on one of the tree branches. He swiftly leaped down and landed gracefully as a cat and looked at the Scouts one at a time then his landed on Sailor Moon and he smiled under his mask that covered his mouth and nose. Then his smile faded and his eyes narrowed, as he looked behind him at the enemy the green oozing tentacles that were the vines he had cut. He turned and tightened his head band that held his long brown bangs up a little then he held his hand up his palm facing the enemy and blue energy started focusing at his palm then he balled his hand into a fist and the energy formed into a giant blade that looked like glowing blue ice. He stood normal and put up his other hand motioned the creature to "bring it". The creature charged at him furiously and tried to catch him in more vines but the man was too fast he jumped and while in mid air turned and struck down and with one stroke of his blade the enemy disappeared into dust the man stood there and hoisted his sword effortlessly onto his shoulder and looked at the five shocked women.  
"Save the applause ladies your silence is gratitude enough." Then he turned and began to walk away.  
"Wait!" Then the man stopped and turned his head. "Can we at least know the name of our savior?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"Well I'm glad you asked Ms. Mercury. I'm the Moon Light Knight! Sworn protector of the Sailor Scouts and host of the mythical Ice Dragon! I will be assisting you from now on." He said then walked away again. Sailor Moon thought about the mysterious man and finally made the conclusion he was WAY HOTTER THEN TUXEDO MASK!!!  
  
(A/N: Well that's it for chapt.1 hoped you enjoyed! Have any comments feel free to E-Mail me at WriterHiro@MSN.com PEACE DON'T HATE PARTICIPATE!! CYA NEXT TIME!!) 


	2. When the Hot Ice Melts

(Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon still don't own Gundam Wing, what do want from me?!)  
  
Last time the Sailor Scouts were in grave danger until a man in a white ninja suit came to the rescue he identified himself as the Moon Light Knight and he swore to protect the scouts but who really is the man behind the mask? LET'S FIND OUT SHALL WE! (Read/review plz!)  
  
Chapt.2  
When the Hot Ice Melts  
  
At Crown Arcade.  
"Hey Bunny!" Cried Andrew from behind the counter.  
"Oh hi Andrew! Can I have the usual?"  
"Banana split? Sure hold on!"  
"And put two spoons this time."  
"HUH? TWO? WHY?"  
"I have a guest joining me."  
"Oooooh boy." Then Andrew went to his work on making the split while Bunny sat at her usual booth then the door to the arcade open and from what Bunny saw over the plant behind her was a large mass of chocolate brown hair. Then the mass started approaching her, she turned and looked around then the salt all of sudden looked interesting. Then a hand touched her partly bare shoulder and she looked up to be looking in the mysterious midnight blue eyes once again. It was Duo; he took his hand off her and sat down across from her smiling.  
"Hey there Serena!" He said happily. "Did I make you wait long? Cause it took me a while to find this place."  
"No it's ok I just got here so don't worry-" Then Bunny was cut off by a scream outside Duo and Bunny looked out the window next to them but they couldn't see what was going on so they ran outside and saw everyone looking up Bunny and Duo looked up too and saw two men dangling dangerously on a scaffold five or six stories above ground.  
"DON'T WORRY IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND JUSTICE I'LL SAVE YOU!" Cried a voice on top of the large building then everyone cried in rejoice.  
"IT'S SAILOR MOON!!" Then Bunny's face faltered and her jaw dropped.  
'Wait a second THAT'S MY LINE!!! Who is that wannabe BITCH!!' She cried in her head. Then the fake Sailor Moon dropped down on a rope and saved the two men just before the scaffold fell Bunny stood there in shock. Then Lita and Mina showed up and saw Bunny on the verge of tears they looked at each other then rushed to her side. Duo looked at them trying to cheer her up and he looked dumbfounded. Why were they cheering her up if somebody's life was just saved maybe it was an after math cry of joy, he had no idea.  
"I don't believe we've met." Duo said after the crowd moved on and Bunny calmed down. Lita and Mina looked up and saw Duo still standing there.  
"Oh hi I'm Lita, you know you look like my old boyfriend." Then Bunny and Mina collapsed on the ground and Duo stood there laughing nervously scratching the back of his head and sweat dropping.  
"I'm Mina nice to meet you." Then Duo shook her hand as well.  
"Well I think I'm gonna leave all this excitements made me tired. *Yawn!*Well see ya at school tomorrow!" Then Duo ran off. Bunny, Lita, and Mina all headed to the shrine.  
  
Meanwhile.  
Two hours after Duo and Bunny parted ways Moon Light Knight had appeared again and followed the fraud Sailor Moon to a boat yard.  
"I've go a bad feeling about this. but it's only Sailor Moon." But little did he know he was walking straight into a trap. Then he found her. "Sailor Moon! We meet again!" Then Sailor Moon looked up with a sinister look on her face.  
  
At Raye's Shrine.  
"It looks like we've got trouble Scouts! The Moon Light Knight was captured by that fake Sailor Moon!" Artemis the white male feline cried. Then Bunny spoke up.  
"I knew there was something bad about her!" Then all the girls transformed and got ready for battle!  
  
An Hour Later.  
The Scouts showed up at the shipyard they saw in Raye's fire and looked around for a fake in a costume and the Moon Light Knight. Then Amy picked up an energy reading of ice type element on her data computer and informed the girls and Jupiter dropped a large piece of concrete on the ground that she had been looking under.  
"It's coming from that way." Then she pointed straight ahead and the girls all followed her lead and found the Moon Light Knight tied by chains to a wall he slowly opened his glowing neo blue eyes, looked up and saw Sailor Moon, the real Sailor Moon.  
"Wait no get out here! It's a trap! Get away from here!" But she didn't listen and started running towards him. "NO!!" Then only a few feet away from him she was surrounded by a black ball-like prison. "DAMN!! DON'T YOU, ARRGG!" He cried as more blood came out of his side. Sailor Moon gasped and started banging on her spherical prison all to avail again! She turned to the girls but they were trapped as well all of a sudden a sinister laugh sounded in the sky. Moon Light Knight looked around then saw on top of a loading crane Zoicite the cause of all this. He dropped down and approached Moon Light Knight and laugh at him.  
"Pathetic I thought you were strong. But oh well. If you want your precious girls to live reveal your identity!"  
"Never you bastard!"  
"Heh have it your way then." Then he walked away and stopped next to Sailor Moon's prison and put his hand on it and sent electric bolts through her body and she released a blood-curling scream of agony. Moon Light Knight watched in horror and started trying to focus his anger energy as he watched as he went to the girls one by one each screaming in pain. Then Sailor Moon called out his name weakly.  
"Moon.Light.Knight.*cough* please help.please." Then she passed out cold. Then he was really mad! He let out a loud scream and all of his energy and the chains shattered and landed to the ground and he looked at Zoicite and he looked like he would piss his pants, he was sooo damn scared he screamed and started to run but then he felt the collar of his suit be lift and his feet rise off the ground. It was the Moon Light Knight looking REAL mad as blood seeped out of his side. As he held up Zoicite in his left hand he started to form his Ice Blade in his right. Zoicite started squirming to get loose but failed as the blade came souring into his stomach and pinned him to a container blood dropped every where and there was blood on his face and Moon Light Knight's mask. Then Zoicite fell limply when he removed the sword and flicked his wrist and the blood washed off the blade and onto the ground. All the bubble's surrounding the Scouts disappeared and his sword disappeared as well and he dropped to the ground holding his side and slowly drifted in to darkness the last thing he saw was Sailor Moon's crying face.  
  
(A/N: I KICK ASS AT CLIFF HANGERS! What do you think will happen to the poor Moon Light Knight will his identity be revealed? Tune in next time! E-Mail me too! WriterHiro@MSN.com) 


	3. Romance at Tokyo Park

(Disclaimer: Like I said before!!! I DON'T OWN SM OR GW!! HAPPY??)  
  
Last time on Sailor Wing Zoicite faced a vicious death from Moon Light Knight but now he's down and out will Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts be able to resurrect poor Moon Light Knight?  
  
Chapt.3  
Romance at Tokyo Park  
  
After the fight with Zoicite Sailor Jupiter picked up the Moon Light Knight and they all headed for Tokyo Park where they first met their mystery masked man. He groaned as Jupiter laid him on a bench with Sailor Moon sitting there she rested his head on her lap and looked at him with worry in her eyes she reached out a hand and started to pull down his mask then all of a sudden his hand came up and grabbed Sailor Moon wrist!  
"Don't.touch.the.mask."  
"Shh. You shouldn't speak until Mercury is done stitching your wound." She said taking her hand away but Moon Light Knight still held on to it and laced his fingers with hers and he lay there holding her hand and flinching occasionally at the prick of the needle until Mercury was done and she walked a away to join the other girls and left Sailor Moon and Moon Light Knight alone. He started to get up until Sailor Moon stopped him.  
"You're not supposed to get up!"  
"I know I'm going to sit up, your thighs may be warm, comfortable and soft but the bench is hurting my ass and back." Then Sailor Moon laughed lightly at the comment. Moon Light Knight sighed under his mask and looked at Sailor Moon with his glowing neo blue eyes she stared back and smiled.  
"Uhh.would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. Sailor Moon nodded yes and got up and held out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and got up grunting and walked with her. Little did the two know they were being followed. The Scouts hid among the bushes and followed the couple to what ended up to be the most romantic spot in the whole park! Obviously Sailor Moon was leading the way! But nonetheless Moon Light Knight was smiling all the while. He sat down at another bench but this one over looked the lake and they could see the beautiful full moon from there as well. While Sailor Moon marveled the sight he held out his hand and a fully bloomed white rose appeared in his hand. He got up and walked toward her and tapped her shoulder lightly when she turned the rose was held in front of her.  
"Oh thank you."  
"No thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be standing here right now. I thank you with all of my heart, Sailor Moon." He said as he held her close to him enjoying the warmth that flowed around him as he held her.  
"Moon Light Knight?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Only if you keep your eyes closed."  
"OH I WILL!!" Then she closed her eyes and waited for him first, licking her dry lips and leaving her mouth open slightly. She waited a little more until warm soft lips touch hers and they stood there kissing front of the full moon. He held her like that for a few minutes before letting her go and pulling his mask back up he teleported away in a blue blur. Then Sailor Moon opened her eyes to find him gone. She didn't care she just smiled and put a finger to her lips remembering the warmth that was once there. She sighed and looked at the moon as she sat on the bench.  
  
Next Day.  
"Okay class I'd like to welcome Mr. Duo Maxwell to Juuban High School" Said the principal in front of the schools student body and some people whispered amongst them selves thing like:  
"What's with the long hair it's like a yard long!"  
"WOW! Is he single?"  
"Let's see if he likes soccer!"  
Duo smiled and waved at every one and then a familiar hair style caught his eye. He smiled wider and waited a little longer for classes to be on their way and he followed the two golden flowing pig-tails when he came close enough he lightly pulled one making the girl squeal slightly. She turned and looked angrily at this rude prankster and saw Duo again. He laughed and looked her. She couldn't help but laugh too at this weird boy with his strange ways.  
  
(A/N: Well that's it for that chapter! And if you think that's the end you're sooo wrong!! I've got at least 3 parts for Sailor Wing and there's more chapters to come! And you can forget Endymion! Sorry but Darien's pretty much of the picture all the way! Well E-mail me it's still WriterHiro@MSN.com!) 


End file.
